


Shower Me in Kisses

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Massages, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, handjobs, shower blowjobs, shower handjob, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel. Great. The one time Dean needed a nice, calming shower to cool off there was someone in it. He let out a huff of air, about to get back into his clothes, but then an idea popped into his head. Why not just take a shower with Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Me in Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd just like to give some credit to imagineyourotp.tumblr.com for these two prompts that inspired this work: "Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to sneak into Person B’s shower, and then failing miserably because Person B likes ice cold showers," and "Imagine Person A shampooing and rinsing Person B’s hair in the shower whilst Person B gives Person A oral sex"

Dean threw his bag down on the bunker table with a sigh, tossing his jacket down with it. He was glad to finally be alone after that grueling car ride with Sam. It was all each of them could do to not tear each other's throats out. They both agreed that it was best if Sam went out on a liquor run because not only did Dean need the space away from him, but they both needed the alcohol. Dean immediately went straight for the shower, his muscles aching for relief from that stiffening car ride. Readily stripping his clothes on the way, he was halfway there when he heard the shower water running. After freaking out for a second because he was holding half his clothes in his hands and was wearing only boxers, he soon enough realized there was only one person that it could be. Castiel. Great. The one time Dean needed a nice, calming shower to cool off there was someone in it. He let out a huff of air, about to get back into his clothes, but then an idea popped into his head. Why not just take a shower with Cas? Dean had taught him a lot of things since Castiel had become human, and since they had become a couple, but he had never shown Castiel what a two person shower was like. He snuck into the bathroom, pitching his clothes onto the floor and shutting the door as slowly as possible so Cas didn't hear. He could hear Cas humming softly to himself which made Dean smile as he went to slip into the shower. But he didn't expect the fact that apparently Cas took ice cold showers. "Jesus Christ!" he swore, stumbling away and almost slipping on the floor. Castiel whipped around, jumping about twenty feet in the air, his eyes wide.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. Dean wrapped his arms around his chest, practically shivering.

"I'm trying to take a damn shower with you, but apparently you lived in the Antarctic at one point or another because that water is freezing cold," he declared. Cas' facial expression changed from surprise to confusion.

"Why were you going to take a shower with me?" he questioned curiously.

"Because it's something couples do! Now will you just warm up the water and let me get in there with you?" he said impatiently. Cas rolled his eyes (something he picked up from Dean) and sighed, turning the handle up a little.

"Why do couples take showers together?" he asked, still furrowing his brows slightly. "You said they were for solitude," he mused. Dean tested the water and slipped in, wrapping his arms around Cas and giving him a kiss.

"Well," he began, grabbing the soap and sudsing it up in his hands. "They are, but only sometimes. Turn around." Castiel gave him a skeptical look, but abided by Dean's orders, letting him work his fingers into the tense muscle of Cas' shoulders. He immediately relaxed into Dean's touch, closing his eyes and feeling his hands travel down his back, finding his waist. Pulling him closer, he soaped over Castiel's chest and abdomen, then back up to his arms, making sure he took his time with every part of him, finding the ridges of his shoulders and his shoulder blades, running his fingers up the length of his backbone, enjoying the warmth that was offered back to him from Cas' soapy skin. He made sure that he relaxed every muscle, and cleaned every inch of skin.

"I see why this is so enjoyable," Cas murmured, his head falling back onto Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled, tracing circles into his skin, admiring the smooth planes laid out in front of him. Then another idea lit up his mind.

"There are other ways to make it enjoyable you know," he started, moving a hand downwards, pressing Castiel's back against his chest. Cas was too lost in the blissful sensation and comfort that Dean was giving him to understand what he meant.

"Hm?" he simply hummed. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' soap slick cock, stroking it once. "Dean," Cas gasped. Dean fit his head in the crook of Castiel's neck, peppering soft little kisses all over, continuously stroking his cock until he was fully hard. He let his other hand travel slowly all over Cas' body, curving around his hips, stroking a thumb over his hipbone. His other hand was slow and teasing, gently starting at the base of his cock, moving downwards to swipe at the slit and twist his wrist. At this point Castiel was wishing he was taking an ice cold shower because he felt like his body was on fire with the warm water and the heat of arousal rising inside of him. "Oh God Dean," he moaned when Dean's hand started to speed up.

"Nice, huh?" he asked calmly to which Cas nodded his head.

"This is... extremely pleasurable," he stammered out making Dean chuckle a little. Dean finally brought his other hand down, his fingers maneuvering past Cas' cock and fondling his balls, stroking them, knowing that that was what would push Castiel over the edge. And he wasn't wrong. "Dean," Cas choked out, his hand planting itself on the shower wall.

"C'mon Cas, come for me angel," he whispered quietly in Cas' ear. Castiel tensed up, the warm feeling inside him exploding, the corners of the world blurring. He was sure if Dean hadn't been behind him he would have fallen, his legs turning to jello beneath him as he came with a hoarse cry, Dean's name echoing on his lips. He felt his chest rise and fall rapidly, his body feeling completely boneless against Dean's. "You liked that baby?" Dean asked, his hands still trailing aimlessly over his body. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

"'Like,' doesn't begin to describe it," he said, his breathing harsh. Dean, forgetting about his own erection for the moment, grabbed the shampoo, lathering some into Castiel's hair. Cas relaxed again, humming happily at the touch before realizing, "Wait Dean," he began, turning around. "You haven't come yet," he said, glancing downwards.

"Cas don't worry about it really I'll just take care of it later..." He trailed off, watching Cas as he sank to his knees.

"Well, I can take care of it now," he claimed before he was taking Dean into his mouth. Dean shuddered at the sudden heat of Castiel's mouth, his hands looking for somewhere to go before they found Cas' head. Dean immediately laughed a little at the absurdity of the fact that Cas was giving him a blowjob with shampoo in his hair, and Dean was basically shampooing his hair... while getting a blowjob. Dean made sure Cas didn't get any shampoo in his eyes because God help him, Castiel was a fucking pro at giving blowjobs and he did not want it to be interrupted. Cas always curled his tongue in all the right places, hollowing out his cheeks until Dean was pulling roughly at Castiel's hair, his throat fluttering with a whimper, making Dean's dick give a twitch of interest. Dean moaned, his fingers running the suds through Cas' hair until all the shampoo was gone. Castiel ran his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock, pulling off enough so just the tip was in his mouth.

"Fucking Christ Cas," Dean groaned as Cas suckled hard, his tongue rolling around, smoothing over the skin there and repeatedly flicking it in the slit before sinking back down again. His hands curled around what he couldn't fit in his mouth, rubbing and stroking quickly until Dean was practically a mess. Cas pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand, swiping up and down, lapping at the head of Dean's cock. The sight alone was maddening to Dean. "God Cas, you and your fucking mouth, you drive me crazy," he groaned, relishing at the sight in front of him. Castiel smirked for a moment before slipping back on once again, giving it all he had this time, just waiting for Dean to come undone. Dean's toes curled on the shower floor, his hands pressing hard into the walls around him. Castiel moaned around Dean, purposefully shooting the vibrations in and around him, pushing him over the edge with another flick of his tongue and a flutter of his throat. "Cas, Cas, I'm-" Dean groaned moments before he was coming, Cas swallowing everything, suckling until there was nothing left. Dean leaned against the shower wall, his eyes closed, bliss settling in after his climax, washing over his body with the warm water. He opened his eyes to find Castiel in front of him with a small smile on his face. Dean grinned, tugging Cas towards him to give him a kiss, their tongues intermingling while they stood under the falling water, each of them sated and happy. "You know your mouth is fucking amazing," Dean said fondly. Cas chuckled.

"I could say the same about your hands." Dean smiled, staring at Cas for a moment before he spoke. "Well, are we done in the shower?" Dean kissed him again, pinning him up against the wall with a devious grin.

"Well, I don't know. I could show you a few more things," he whispered, his eyes never leaving Cas'.

"Oh?" Cas questioned amusedly. "Like what exactly?"

"Like shower sex." The corners of Castiel's mouth turned upwards.

"And what does that entail exactly?"

"Well, I really think I'd have to show you," Dean commented. Cas bit his lip.

"Well, I think you should."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) So this is just a short little piece that I hope you guys liked, tell me what kind of stuff you guys would like to see in the future, I'm working on a two major works in the meantime, but I'd be happy to fill any prompts and hear what you guys would like read!! Thank you so much for reading!! :)


End file.
